


Hold Me Tight My Knight

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alien Cultural Differences, Engagement Challenge, First Time, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: During a mission, Jim accidentally agrees to an arranged marriage contest. Fortunately Spock saves the day.





	Hold Me Tight My Knight

The Ak’rin Queen's eyes lit up as she shook Jim's hands. "Thank you for helping us to establish peace with the rebels. Without you, the civil war would have lasted much longer and many more people would have died."

"The Federation is dedicated to help its member planet to secure peace and prosperity. We're all here to serve," Jim replied with a smile.

"It is rare for someone to be brave, modest, competent and intelligent at the same time. The Federation is wise to choose you to come here."

"You're flattering me. I can only succeed with the support of my crew."

The queen smiled. "Truly you're a worthy warrior, Captain. Your family at home must be looking forward to your return with triumph."

"My parents both served in Starfleet. They understand the importance of duty."

"You're single, are you?"

"Yes, or you may as well said I'm married to my ship," Jim replied warily.

"It must be lonely."

Jim smiled, not wanting the queen to know how true her words were. No matter how much he loved the ship, it couldn’t love him back.

 _Like someone you love_ , a thought intruded his mind.

 _It’s not the time to dwell on it_ , Jim reminded himself. "Not really. As I have said, my crew is my family."

The queen looked thoughtful but fortunately changed the topic. "Are you interested in my garden? It's delightful this time of year."

* * *

The garden was beautiful: it was full of colorful native succulent plants and flowers, decorated with artfully positioned stones and water. Jim stopped before a petite plant with pale pink flowers, which shapes resembled snow angels and smelt like honey

 _I wish Spock was here_ , Jim thought. He could almost see Spock busy with his tricorder while giving him impromptu botany lesson. It would make the trip more enjoyable.

The queen asked, "Do you like this flower?"

"Yes, but they're all lovely."

"Please take it." The queen picked a big one and handed it to him. Jim tried to remember customs concerning gift exchange but came up blank with reference to flowers, so he received it and thanked her for the gift.

"May your day be always joyful and fruitful," The queen said. “You should rest. Tomorrow we’ll celebrate the feast day of D’Kun. You’ll be our honoured guest this year.”

“Thank you. What should I do to observe your custom?”

“Don’t worry. You only need to rest and enjoy the festivities.” The queen smiled brightly.

* * *

After the debriefing with the team, Jim invited Spock to stay behind after everyone left. He stretched and relaxed as it was only them together. “The mission went well.”

“Indeed. Your diplomatic skill is essential to stop the upcoming civil war.”

Jim’s face heat up. Spock’s compliment always affected him most. “It’s not true. I might have convinced the leaders of the value of negotiation, but it was your knowledge that brought them back.”

“However, it was your vision that swayed them.”

A wave of warmth swayed through Jim at Spock’s conviction. He held up one hand. “I’m afraid we’ll need to agree to disagree with this. Anyway the queen invited us to celebrate the feast day of D’Kun tomorrow and said I would be its honourable guest. Any idea what it’d entail? I’d hate to cause any diplomatic problem because our briefing doesn’t cover it.”

“While D’Kun is worshipped for fertility and prosperity on Ak’rin, there is regrettably few information about her feast day.” Spock tightened his lips.

“It’s not your fault,” Jim said with a soothing smile, knowing how Spock took the mission seriously. “We’ll be on our best behaviour to eat and merry. What can go wrong?”

* * *

The next day, the celebration started in the grand hall of the court. Jim and his team all wore clothings the queen prepared for them. The one for Jim was an elaborately embroidered emerald robe, which felt like a piece of heaven to his skin. Spock wore a short sapphire robe with dark trousers, which looked very good on him. Jim stole several glances of him before reluctantly turning attention to the festivities.

The hall was crowded with young man and women in luxury clothes and adorned with jewellery, but they all stared at Jim. Jim put on his best smile, resigned to a long day fending off their attention.

The royal band started playing slow music with wood and percussion instruments when the queen arrived. “Today is a day of joy and companionship, as D’Kun sits among us. We’re honoured to have Captain Kirk from the Federation as our honourable guest, as his courage and leadership is worthy of D’Kun’s praise. Let’s try our best to court her favour and receive her blessing.”

The young men and women crowded around Jim and bombarded him with waves of questions. At first they asked him about his ship and his experience as a captain, but the questions soon became more personal and intrusive.

“Do you have any children? Do you want to have any in the next five years?” one of them asked.

“I’m afraid it’s a personal…”

“How much do you make as a captain? Do you have any houses?”

Jim tried to hide his annoyance. _Why’re they so nosy?_

“Excuse me. I require a private conference with my captain for ship matters,” Spock cut through the crowd and said.

Jim smiled at him gratefully before excusing himself from the crowd.

* * *

“What’s up with the ship?” Jim asked when they were at a safe distance from the crowd.

“The status is unchanged. However, I judge that you desire distance from the crowd.”

“Thanks. I don’t know why they’re so obsessed with my private life. Today will be a very long day if it continues like this.”

“You need refreshment.” With a whisk of hand, Spock handed him a cup of tea and a small dish of food.

“Mr, Spock, you’re a treasure. What can I do without you?”

Spock remained quiet, but his eyes softened as Jim drank the tea and ate the food Spock prepared for him.

“I wonder what it’s all about,” Jim said. “It can’t be because the Federation is new to them.”

“They do profess a strong interest in your person. They may see you from the media and find you intriguing,” Spock replied.

Jim said with a sigh, “I didn’t sign up to the Fleet to be a celebrity.” It was one reason why he hated diplomatic missions. “I hope they find something new to hold their interest soon.”

The sound of a trumpet interrupted their conversation. The queen walked to the front and said,”It’s time for the contest to begin. Only worthy suitors can win the hand of D’Kun’s favourite so try your best.”

The crowd applauded as Jim widened his eyes. “Is it me, or is the queen basically trying to matchmake me?”

Spock stiffened his lips. “While it is alarming, it is the most logical explanation.”

“I must talk to her.” Jim felt a headache. Why couldn’t their mission go smoothly for once?

Unfortunately, the queen struck to her decision despite Jim’s argument. “You agreed to participate by picking D’Kun’s flower. If you withdraw now, it’ll be a great offense to D’Kun. Don’t worry. Only the best will be able to win your hand. Now you must excuse me for the arrangement.”

* * *

“Any suggestions to salvage our mission?” Jim tightened his fists after the queen’s departure. When he was back on the ship, he would insist the fleet to do intensive research about the host planets’ cultural customs. This should have been covered in their briefing instead of being a nasty surprise.

Spock said slowly, "As the queen refuses to cancel the contest, the only solution is for me to join and win it.”

“Are you sure about this? ” _Spock... Competing to marry Jim?_ Jim couldn’t believe his ears.

“I have made enquiry. This is allowed according to their custom. As I am the only command rank officer besides you, I will be the most logical choice.”

“All right, but what is the contest about? Is it dangerous?” Jim asked. He didn’t want to marry anyone on this planet, but he wouldn’t risk Spock’s safety. At worst he could fight for himself.

“The actual content of contests varies every year, but it is considered safe for participation.”

Jim bit his lip. He trusted Spock’s ability, and it seemed to be the best way to solve the problem. However, anything could go wrong in an unfamiliar environment. “I trust that you know your ability and limit, but be safe, Mr. Spock.”

Spock nodded, his eyes so intense that Jim’s heart lost a beat. The illogical part of him wished that Spock’s action could be more than duty and friendship.

 _Get over yourself_ , Jim thought.

* * *

The first round was an arm wrestling contest. Jim frowned at the big mean looking muscular guard sent by the queen as a challenge. He started to worry about Spock as many participants ended up with badly bruised arms.

It was Spock’s turn now. He sat opposite his opponent and stretched out a hand. With a gentle pinch, the guard collapsed on the table.

The crowd yelled in protest. The queen asked Spock with a frown, “Can you explain yourself?”

Spock said calmly, “The rule requires that the winner has to force their opponent’s arms to drop on the table. My action is within the rules.”

The queen raised an eyebrow and turned to Jim. “Your first officer is surprisingly wicked.”

“He is the most intelligent man I have even known,” Jim replied with pride.

“All right. Your first officer is qualified for the next round. Please follow me, Captain.”

* * *

Jim paced in the locked room, wondering where Spock was. Before shutting him in here, the queen explained that the participants must demonstrate their worth by locating him in an obstacle run, but Jim hated feeling so useless getting struck in a locked room.

 _Where’s Spock?_ Jim thought, wishing that he could keep his communicator, but the queen insisted that it would give Spock an unfair advantage.

Looking around the sparsely furnished room, Jim jammed a chair under the doorknob so that he could stop anyone other than Spock going in. He also tied a bedsheet around the doorknob to the bed frame to prevent others from twisting the handle.

There was a loud thump to the door so Jim quickly took a look at the peephole. It wasn’t Spock.

Jim stood against the door, careful not to make any sounds. The longer he could stay hidden, the more time he could buy for Spock.

The outsiders were trying to break in by pushing against the door. Jim was thinking frantically what to do when he felt the familiar sensation of the transporter beam.

“Mr. Spock?” Jim asked, wondering why he was beamed up to the ship.

“To facilitate my search, I asked Mr. Scott’s help to locate your life sign and beam you up.”

Jim laughed. “You’re as creative as always, but will the queen agree to your tactic?”

“It is allowed by the rule, but to save us from arguments, we will beam down again to the assigned place.” Spock’s eyes were full of mirth.

“After you, Mr. Spock.” Jim widened his smile. He really loved this man.

“Today’s winner is Commander Spock from the Federation, who proved worthy of winning the hand of D’Kun’s favourite. Let’s eat, drink and merry to celebrate!” the queen said, announcing the beginning of a grand party. Jim had never had so much food and wine shoved to his face in offer before and was relieved that Spock managed to let the queen release them to the ship.

* * *

In the quarters, Jim leaned towards his chair and said, “I’m glad everything goes well. Thank you, Mr. Spock, for taking one for the team and being my hero.”

Spock frowned. “Captain, I regret that I have not foreseen a complication of our mission.”

“What’s wrong?” Jim straightened his back.

“We are married according to the law of Ak’rin. As it is a member of the Federation, our marriage is legally binding in the Federation.”

Jim’s throat tightened. “I’m sorry for getting you in trouble, but I’ll do everything I can to fix it. I won’t left you in this mess.”

He put a hand on Spock’s. “Can you forgive me?”

“Apology is illogical,” Spock said. “It is also unnecessary to attribute blame to yourself.”

Jim laughed bitterly. “It’s kind of you to say that, but you only do it to save me and the mission. You don’t ask for being bound to an emotional human like me.”

Spock held his hand back. “While I have not considered this complication, it is far from a hardship to be married to you. In fact, I am planning to tell you my intention to pursuit a romantic relationship with you. However, I understand if you have different opinion of this issue and respect your decision.”

“Why did you say nothing?”Jim’s heart raced. He wondered whether he was so drunk that he imagined this conversation.

“It would be unethical as long as I were engaged before, but now that I am free to court you, I want to be by your side as always for life, but please don’t feel pressured...”

Jim interrupted by leaning into Spock. “This may not be the way I imagine, but believe me that I want to be with you for life. I didn’t say anything, because I thought I was only a friend to you.”

“You are my friend,” Spock put his arms around Jim’s waist. “My brother. My lover. You are my Thyla, and I will fight everyone for you.”

“Then it’s time to kiss your spouse, Mr. Spock,” Jim said before pressing their lips together.

Spock opened under him and quickly took the initiative to explore and conquer everywhere of Jim he could reach. Instead of a controlled and gentle kiss like Jim had imagined, Spock’s warmth burnt him up while his hands gently squeezed him.

Jim thought he saw stars when they parted for air, and his heart burst out with joy. He knew he would never be lonely, because he found the star by which his spirit was born.

**Author's Note:**

> written for October Special - Tropes used: Engagement Challenge, Bureaucratically Arranged Marriage


End file.
